wilde_westfandomcom-20200215-history
Wilde West 26
10:28:42 PM Khiro: So yeah, Kate's train had just come into town, and you had handed over the surviving members of Skel's gang. 10:29:30 PM Kate: Kate had gotten her paperwork done and was about to head to her werewolf! 10:33:36 PM Khiro: Okay! You head back. He's locked his shop up by now, but you have a key. 10:34:46 PM Kate: Kate opens it up with the key. "Eben? I'm back. Train got robbed but I made it through." 10:35:13 PM Khiro: You hear his voice from upstairs in his apartment. "Robbed?" 10:36:00 PM Kate: Yeah. I shot one o' the fellas Fennick wanted me to, too, but he was tryin' to shoot me. 10:36:04 PM Kate: Kate heads up into the apartment. 10:36:15 PM | Edited 10:36:26 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Wait, what? 10:36:52 PM Kate: Skel, one o' Viskav's lieutenants, was tryin' to rob the train with some o' his men. I stopped 'em. 10:37:28 PM Khiro: Are you all right? 10:37:35 PM Kate: Or anyhow, we did. Me an' some railroad guards. Yeah, I'm fine. 10:38:04 PM Kate: Kate looks for Eben once she's in the apartment! 10:39:36 PM Khiro: He's sitting on his couch reading! 10:40:13 PM Kate: Kate sits next to him and gives him a hug. "How long we got?" 10:41:26 PM Khiro: Khiro looks out the window. "A couple of hours yet." 10:42:24 PM Kate: Kate: Okay. You reckon we should start outside o' town an' come in? I mean, if I come outta here with a giant wolf folks'll catch on. 10:43:44 PM | Edited 10:45:10 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: I usually just lock myself in in the evenings. 10:44:05 PM Kate: Kate: Sure, but you're stayin' with me this time, right? 10:45:49 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Oh, right. People will still stare if you bring a big wolf through town and upstairs to your room at the hotel, though. 10:47:42 PM Kate: Kate shrugs. 10:47:54 PM Kate: Don't care. 10:48:04 PM Kate: "He followed me home." 10:48:58 PM Kate: ... if you *were* just a wolf seemed disinclined to bitin' my head off I *would* anyhow. 10:50:13 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Well.... okay. 10:51:22 PM Kate: Saved a hawk with a broken leg once. Didn't like havin' it reset, but I managed okay anyhow. 10:53:23 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Grab that bag, will you? 10:53:38 PM Khiro: He points to a small satchel. 10:54:01 PM Kate: Kate picks it up. "What's in it?" 10:54:28 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Nothing, I'll have to put my clothes in there. 10:54:41 PM | Edited 10:55:35 PM Kate: ... what? 10:55:14 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: I don't turn into a wolf wearing trousers, you know. 10:55:28 PM Kate: Kate turns bright red. 10:55:40 PM Kate: Oh, right. 10:55:43 PM Kate: Makes sense. 10:56:11 PM Khiro: Khiro nods. 10:57:53 PM Kate: Should we head out there now, or wait, some? 10:58:29 PM Kate: I know there prob'ly ain't anythin' left, but I'd like to look out where I thought I saw them two or three horses out there when Weissman died. Just in case. 10:59:01 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Sounds as good a direction to go in as any. 10:59:34 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: I already ate, so I'll be good for the evening. I'll be starving in the morning, though. 10:59:59 PM Kate: What d'you eat as a wolf? 11:00:13 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Meat, mostly. 11:00:25 PM Kate: Kate shrugs. 11:00:35 PM Kate: Reckon we might getcha a snack as we head in, then. 11:00:43 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: It's okay. 11:00:59 PM Kate: You want 'em thinkin' I'm starvin' my giant dog? 11:01:45 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: I'd rather not eat in front of you like that. It's... uncouth. 11:02:16 PM Kate: Kate just looks at him. 11:02:33 PM Kate: ... I grew up with a buncha *little boys*, Eben. 11:02:52 PM Kate: 'sides, I ain't exactly couth my own self. 11:03:56 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: I'm not... a dog. I'm not a full wolf, even if I look like one. I don't like the idea of looking like one in front of you. 11:04:46 PM Kate: I'll turn my back, then. An' if you want me not to *hear* it, I can plug my ears an' hum. 11:05:44 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Well..... let's go. 11:06:40 PM Kate: Ain't causin' you discomfort on my account. Nor havin' folks wonderin' what happens if the giant *wolf* gets peckish in the night, neither. 11:06:48 PM Kate: Kate kisses him, first. 11:08:00 PM Khiro: He kisses her back. 11:09:38 PM Kate: Gonna need your help. Winnow's gone into the Aerie, which 'pparently used to be Indian country. So we gotta ask 'em that too, when we go. 11:11:33 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: You mean the werewolves? 11:11:49 PM Kate: Yeah. 11:12:05 PM Kate: They said there were winged monsters out there, so I didn't go after 'im on my own. 11:16:02 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: I'll do what I can. 11:16:55 PM Kate: Kate nods. 11:17:29 PM Kate: All right, let's go. 11:17:42 PM Kate: Kate takes his arm in one hand and carries the bag in the other! 11:17:59 PM Khiro: Okay! 11:19:52 PM Kate: Kate heads out there with her werewolf! 11:21:33 PM Khiro: Okay! You don't really find anything. 11:22:09 PM Kate: Kate didn't expect to. 11:22:21 PM Kate: Well. How much time we got left? 11:22:27 PM Khiro: Not long. 11:23:36 PM Khiro: Ebenezer points to an outcropping of rock. "I'm going to stand behind that rock." 11:23:51 PM Kate: ... gimme a kiss first? Can't do that as a wolf. 11:24:47 PM Khiro: Khiro nods. 11:24:51 PM Khiro: He kisses her! 11:26:00 PM Kate: Kate kisses him back, passionately! Hey, nobody's here to see! sHE CAN DO THAT! 11:26:12 PM Khiro: Indeed! He responds. 11:29:21 PM Kate: ... better go. 11:29:30 PM Kate: Kate doesn't really *want* to let him go, but. 11:31:24 PM Khiro: He nods, and goes behind the rocks. He's quiet for a few minutes, then you hear labored breathing and a few grunts! 11:32:24 PM Kate: You all right? 11:33:31 PM Khiro: "... almost done." His voice is a lot growlier and coarser than normal. 11:34:59 PM Kate: Ain't turnin' around, you'll have to just come on out when you are. 11:37:03 PM Khiro: After a few more moments, a big wolf pads out from behind the rock! 11:38:23 PM Kate: ... weren't jokin' on the size. Lord. ... you mind if I touch? 11:39:06 PM Khiro: He gives his head a jerky shake. 11:39:35 PM Kate: Wouldn't be right if you were in the other shape, but as you ain't. 11:39:44 PM Kate: Kate gives him a good scritching! 11:40:00 PM Khiro: He's got that fluffy but course hair that wolves have. 11:40:46 PM Kate: ...oh, Eben, reckon you're the prettiest thing I ever saw. Well, handsomest, I guess. 11:43:17 PM Khiro: He puts his nose in the air and gives a haughty hmph. 11:44:00 PM Kate: Reckon you think it ain't dignified, but that's only 'cause you can't see your own self. Ain't no way a wolf can be anythin' *but* dignified. 11:46:55 PM Khiro: "Hrrrm." He lets you pet him, though! 11:47:07 PM Kate: Kate does pet him, and snuggles him a bit too. 11:51:09 PM Khiro: He points his wolfy nose toward the satchel with his clothes in them. "Hrmph?" 11:51:32 PM Kate: Oh, right. 11:51:38 PM Kate: Kate picks it up. 11:51:56 PM Kate: C'mon, let's go back t'the Imperial. 11:52:10 PM Khiro: ((She's seeing him naked and he's very aware of that, and thus self conscious!)) 11:52:13 PM Kate: 'less you want to run some? 11:52:45 PM Kate: Kate has that neatly segmented away into her mind as: Wolf=okay, human=OH GOD. 11:55:18 PM Khiro: Heh. Well, as the one who is naked, he's not quite capable of that. 11:56:19 PM Kate: I don't mind if you do. ... don't know if werewolves do that t'all, but I would if I was. 11:57:57 PM Khiro: He gives a little shake of his head and a 'hrm." 11:58:34 PM Kate: Somethin' wrong? 12:00:17 AM Khiro: He shakes his giant head again! 12:01:17 AM Kate: All right, well, try an' act like you're a real snobby, smart dog, an' we'll go on to the Imperial, an' I'll see if they got some steaks or somethin'. Kinda hungry m'self... didn't have time to eat earlier. 12:04:53 AM Khiro: He gives a haughty 'harrumph!' and stands up straight! 12:05:19 AM Kate: ... you think it makes it fairer, I won't use m'hands, an' then you'll see how couth I am. C'mon. 12:05:23 AM Kate: Kate starts walking. 12:07:22 AM Khiro: ((He's just trying to act snobby, like she said!)) 12:08:10 AM Kate: Kate heads into town with her werewolf. Who she now adores *more than ever.* 12:09:07 AM Khiro: He gets quite a few stares from the dinner crowd! 12:09:39 AM Kate: ... well I ain't leavin' an animal obvious likes people out in the wilderness. 12:09:57 AM Kate: Kate asks if they can grill up three steaks. 12:10:59 AM Khiro: Merril: Um.... yeah. Is that thing... safe? 12:11:59 AM Kate: Reckon he's safer than me. 12:12:10 AM Kate: Kate pats Ebenwolf on the head. 12:12:15 AM Kate: Kate eyes him. "Sit." 12:15:01 AM Khiro: He *stares* at you. 12:15:37 AM Kate: ... now c'mon. I ain't askin' you to beg, that'd be beneath your dignity. 12:19:11 AM Khiro: He sighs and sits down, and you can see in his eyes that he's contemplating potential vengeance! 12:19:41 AM Kate: There, see? Obviously been around people before. Now how about them steaks? I'll take 'em in my room if that's all right. 12:21:22 AM Khiro: Merril: Well, okay, but if he messes anything.... 12:21:48 AM Kate: Reckon he'll scratch at the door or just glare pointedly if he wants out. 12:25:03 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: Harrumph. 12:25:49 AM Kate: Huh. It's almost like he knows what we're sayin'. 12:26:51 AM Kate: Just bring the food up to my room if that's all right. Maybe with a bottle o' whiskey an' a baked potato or somethin'. Whatever else is around that ain't hard, I skipped lunch today an' forgot supper. 12:27:38 AM Khiro: Merril: Will do, marshal. 12:27:46 AM Kate: Thank you, Miz Merril. 12:28:05 AM Kate: Kate eyes Eben. "Now come on, if it ain't too much trouble." 12:29:54 AM Khiro: He goes up the stairs! 12:30:03 AM Kate: Kate heels. 12:30:14 AM Kate: Kate opens the door for him and lets him into her room. 12:30:36 AM Khiro: He pads in. 12:30:44 AM Kate: Kate closes the door behind her. 12:31:02 AM Kate: Sorry 'bout that. I reckon if I ever do get to be a hawk yer gonna feed me a live mouse as revenge. 12:32:54 AM Khiro: He settles down on the floor! 12:33:44 AM Kate: ... that don't look comfortable, you can be on the bed. Go on, I'll jus' sit over here. 12:33:48 AM Kate: Kate pulls up a chair. 12:34:23 AM Khiro: Actually, the rooms in here have rugs. He seems pretty comfy! 12:35:10 AM Kate: Kate just says, then, "You sure you don't wanna lie on the bed instead? ... I guess that rug's pretty thick." 12:37:00 AM Khiro: He looks at the bed, and then climbs up, just two legs at first, hears the frame creaking, and steps off. 12:38:13 AM Kate: Huh. Stand corrected, well, I guess if we ever do get 'round to gettin' married we'll need a stronger one. 12:42:52 AM Khiro: He looks at himself in your big mirror. 12:43:18 AM Kate: Told you you were handsome, didn't I? 12:46:46 AM Kate: Reckon it makes sense you'd be like you are as a human. 12:48:34 AM Khiro: His ears perk up and he looks at you! 12:49:26 AM Kate: Well, I think you are, anyhow. 12:49:52 AM Kate: Don't know why ponytails ain't in fashion. Well, anyhow. I got you a surprise when I was in Crescent City. 12:51:48 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: Hmph? 12:52:02 AM Kate: Kate takes out the Jack of Blades book. 12:52:21 AM Kate: Now I don't know if you read this one or not, but I reckon it don't matter *too* much, as ma always said, old books're like old friends. 12:52:41 AM Khiro: He eyes it and shakes his head. 12:54:05 AM Kate: Now I don't know what a wolf's eyes're like, so I reckon we got two options. 12:54:33 AM Kate: If they're real good an' work like a human's eyes do, I reckon I could lie next t'you on the carpet an' we could read it together. 12:54:55 AM Kate: An' if they don't, I can read it aloud. 12:57:02 AM Kate: ... it's kinda embarassin', but when I visit my ma we do that with books, lotta times. Take turns readin' 'em to each other. 12:59:26 AM Khiro: He nudges the book, then nudges you with his nose. 1:00:03 AM Kate: You want me to read it? All right, but we'll wait til we get fed first. Otherwise I'm half-fraid I'll chew on the pages. 1:00:17 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: Woof. 1:00:58 AM Kate: Well maybe I ain't as dignified as you, Eben. 1:05:38 AM Kate: 'sides, how'd I explain that, oh, I'm just readin' to my wolf? He likes this series? 1:06:18 AM Khiro: He cocks his head to one side and eyes you. "Wuf." 1:08:02 AM Kate: Exactly. Well then we'll do it after we get our dinner. Kate was! And she was waiting for their dinners. 3:27:02 PM Khiro: After a little bit, Merril shows up with food. 3:28:02 PM Kate: Hey, Miz Merril. ... gosh that smells good. 3:29:24 PM Khiro: She smiles and puts the tray down on the small desk. 3:29:44 PM Kate: Addin' it to my bill or should I pay now? 3:30:08 PM Khiro: Merril: Oh, I'll just put it on the bill. 3:30:26 PM Kate: Don't think I'm too likely to get et. 3:30:34 PM Kate: Kate pats the Ebenwolf. 3:31:47 PM Khiro: Merril: No, that doesn't seem likely. 3:33:02 PM Kate: Thanks! 3:34:05 PM Khiro: She eyes the wolf suspiciously. 3:34:47 PM Khiro: Merril: The wards around the town keep the magical beasts out of town. 3:36:29 PM Kate: Maybe he's just big. 3:37:27 PM Khiro: Merril: Or he's not a magical beast. 3:38:19 PM Kate: Well, if he turns out to be bad, I'll shoot 'im. 3:41:02 PM Khiro: Merril eyes him suspsiciously. "Well, is there anything else you need?" 3:41:53 PM Kate: ... don't worry 'bout it, I know what I'm doin'. 3:44:59 PM Khiro: Merril: Well, all right. You let me know if you need anything else. 3:45:06 PM Kate: Sure. 3:45:36 PM Khiro: she leaves! 3:46:56 PM Kate: Now, you want me to cut up yours, as you're somewhat lackin' in the hands department? 3:49:08 PM Khiro: He hrmphs, gives his head a shake. 3:49:44 PM Kate: Still want me to close my eyes? Or just face away? 3:50:29 PM Khiro: Again, he shakes his head! 3:51:34 PM Kate: All right. 3:51:48 PM Kate: Kate puts one of the plates on the ground and then concentrates on cutting up her own steak. 3:52:31 PM Khiro: There's a 'wolmph' noise, and his steak is gone pretty quickly. 3:56:09 PM Kate: Kate is preoccupied with her potatoes. And eats a little less politely this time. 3:57:20 PM Kate: Man. I was 'bout starvin'. 3:58:01 PM Khiro: PO-TAY-TOES. 3:58:25 PM Kate: Kate loves them too. 3:58:42 PM Kate: All right. Want me to read? 3:59:11 PM Khiro: He shakes his head in an affirmative. "Wuf." 4:00:37 PM Kate: Kate grins. 4:02:06 PM Kate: Kate picks up the book and starts to read. She does all the accents, and while an actual British person can probably tell the difference, she's pretty good at it! She's a born performer who doesn't ever, ever perform, after all. 4:11:10 PM Khiro: This one features the titular vigilante fighting an evil vampire from romania! So she gets to use that romanian accent she doesn't get to use that often. 4:12:05 PM Kate: Kate hams that way up! 4:25:30 PM Khiro: What does she do when things get steamy between Jack and his lady friend? 4:28:28 PM Kate: Kate just keeps readin' it like she was, and still does all the parts! 4:29:44 PM Khiro: Hee! 4:29:49 PM Kate: Kate has forgotten she's got an audience altogether, actually. 4:34:27 PM Khiro: He's a giant, furry audience! 4:34:47 PM Kate: Kate likes her audience! She just gets absorbed. 4:38:08 PM Khiro: He gives his tail a wag. 4:39:33 PM Kate: Kate beams, and keeps reading, probably until she's really tired and *has* to sleep. 4:40:39 PM Khiro: Yep! She probably falls asleep before him. 4:41:20 PM Kate: Kate will curl up beside him on the rug, though. 4:41:47 PM Khiro: He does make a pretty comfy pillow. THough it might be awkward when he changes back and she's next to a naked Ebenezer. 4:42:20 PM Kate: Kate is not thinking that far ahead. 4:42:31 PM Kate: Kate will probably not be first to wake up anyway! 4:52:08 PM Kate: Kate well... maybe. 4:53:12 PM Khiro: She's not, as when she wakes up, she sees Ebenezer buttoning up his shirt! 4:53:57 PM Kate: Kate sits up and rubs the back of her head. "... shoot, what time is it?" 4:54:28 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Five or thereabouts. 4:55:31 PM Kate: Oh, all right. Goin' out the window or out the door? 4:56:58 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: ... probably should go out the window, less people noticing me, right? 4:57:11 PM Kate: Think you can make it all right? 4:57:22 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Of course. 4:57:58 PM Kate: ... was it all right? 4:58:35 PM Khiro: Ebenezer smiles. "Better than all right. I'm sorry if I was a bit standoffish.... I've never done that before." 4:59:19 PM Kate: Kate beams. 4:59:21 PM Kate: Done what? 5:00:21 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: I usually stay by myself when I change. I just felt a bit... vulnerable. If a giant wolf can be vulnerable. 5:01:44 PM Kate: Oh. Well, wolves're social, y'know. Reckon it'd be worse bein' alone that way than as a human. 5:03:05 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Well, I'm used to it. 5:04:25 PM Kate: Shouldn't have t'be. 5:05:30 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Well, it will just take time for me to get unused to it. 5:06:56 PM Kate: Kate wanders over and kisses him. 5:08:21 PM Khiro: He kisses her back! 5:11:24 PM Kate: Kate smiles at him. 5:13:52 PM Kate: How many days does it happen? 5:15:20 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Two more days. 5:16:11 PM Kate: An' then we go off lookin' for Indians. 5:17:25 PM Kate: ((Need to wash up and take something for this headache. Ugh.)) 5:17:31 PM Khiro: ((okay!)) 5:26:35 PM Kate: ((Back! Feels better, the steam cleared my sinuses up a bit.)) 5:26:39 PM Kate: ... Eben? 5:28:14 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Yeah? 5:28:32 PM Kate: ... think I love you. I hope that's all right? 5:30:56 PM Khiro: Ebenezer smiles back. "I think so." 5:31:36 PM Kate: All right. 5:31:55 PM Kate: Kate hugs him again, head on his shoulder. 5:32:49 PM Khiro: He kisses her! "I think I'm reciprocating." 5:34:08 PM Kate: Kate kisses him back, happily. 5:36:22 PM Kate: ... you better go. 5:39:03 PM Khiro: Ebenezer nods. "All right. See you a bit later?" 5:39:57 PM Kate: Yeah. We got to make some plans. 5:49:42 PM Kate: Now you be careful climbin' down there, Eben. 5:53:36 PM Khiro: ((Sorry, had to move an exercise bike!)) 5:53:56 PM Kate: ((I made ramen!)) 5:57:09 PM Khiro: ((Woot!)) 6:00:15 PM Kate: Ain't wantin' to explain why the taxidermist broke a leg climbin' outta my room 'fore dawn. 6:00:42 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: That would be rather suspicious. 6:00:49 PM Khiro: He climbs down without issue! 6:02:19 PM Kate: Kate waves at him from the window! 6:02:39 PM Khiro: He waves, and heads back to his shop! It's still pretty early. What now? 6:03:25 PM Kate: Kate decides to go see the wizard! 6:04:12 PM Khiro: Heading out to the Rivers place? 6:04:42 PM Kate: Kate gets Delphine and goes! 6:04:55 PM Kate: Kate does wash up first, though. 6:15:06 PM Khiro: All right! Easy enough. 6:16:04 PM Kate: Kate lets Delphine run if she wants! But not if she doesn't want to. 6:16:16 PM Khiro: She does! 6:17:24 PM Kate: Kate probably makes some noise! She's happy! 6:18:04 PM Khiro: Before long, you're outside of the Rivers' house! 6:18:30 PM Kate: Kate knocks on the door! 6:18:56 PM Khiro: Codex opens it. "Ah, Marshal, you're back. Mr. Dingo said you had left town for a few days." 6:20:13 PM Kate: Yeah, I did. Came to tell you I killed one o' Viskav's men. 6:21:02 PM Khiro: Codex: That so? Come in. Walter had to go out of town on some business but he gave me the run of the place. 6:22:56 PM Kate: Huh. Didn't know he *did* any business. 6:23:11 PM Kate: Kate steps in, though! 6:23:31 PM Khiro: Codex: I think he's procuring some new part of hsi collection. 6:24:45 PM Kate: Now that sounds 'bout right. 6:26:43 PM Khiro: Codex: Make no mistake, Walter is a wealthy man, and only half of that is inheritance. He makes quite a living trading objects of power. 6:27:24 PM Kate: ... didn't know that. 6:27:46 PM Kate: Didn't seem to think he was rich. 6:28:16 PM Khiro: Codex: He is. I think he just doesn't think in terms like that. 6:29:52 PM Kate: Strange fella. Say, you got any coffee goin'? Or reckon Mr. Rivers'd mind me makin' some o' his? 6:30:45 PM Khiro: Codex: I have some tea. I can't stand coffee, myself, but I don't think he's even notice if you made his. 6:35:05 PM Kate: Well I can bring some more. Where's the kitchen? 6:40:50 PM Khiro: Codex: C'mon, this way. 6:41:14 PM Khiro: he leads you to the large kitchen where he has a hot pot of truly emetic-smelling tea brewing. 6:42:45 PM Kate: Kate wrinkles her nose. 6:42:56 PM Kate: Kate looks for coffee-making stuff! 6:43:02 PM Khiro: You find it all! 6:43:17 PM Khiro: Winters has a lot of coffee in stock. A lot. 6:43:29 PM Kate: Well, I was lookin' for one fella on the list, an' turned out he went into the Aerie, which is fulla monsters. 6:43:34 PM Kate: Kate starts making coffee! 6:44:22 PM Kate: But, it's a place the Indians know about, so since I was goin' with Eben to help see about a poison cure, I figured I'd ask 'em on that, too. 6:44:39 PM Kate: So I took the train back to Wilde, an' *another* fella on the list tried to rob the train. 6:45:23 PM Khiro: Codex: Hrm. That's interesting. 6:45:42 PM Khiro: Codex: Do you know how powerful a warlock this Viskav was? 6:46:16 PM Kate: No idea. Powerful'd be my guess. 6:54:06 PM Khiro: Codex: There might be more going on than I thought. 6:55:47 PM Kate: ... how? 7:00:17 PM Khiro: Codex: If he was strong enough, the curse might be... making you a magnet for these people that you're to kill. 7:00:39 PM Kate: Kate boggles. 7:00:53 PM Kate: ... well. I don't mind that, I guess. Saves time when the crooks come to me. 7:04:05 PM Khiro: Codex: It's powerful magic, tapping into synchronicity like that. 7:04:25 PM Kate: Wouldn't be Viskav's magic, then, it'd be Fennick's. 7:04:50 PM Khiro: Codex: Oh, right, got the names mixed up. 7:05:06 PM Khiro: ((So did I, but I'll pawn it off on Codex's mistake.)) 7:05:18 PM Kate: ((Easily done!)) 7:05:31 PM Kate: Didn't think Fennick was that strong, but... 7:08:07 PM Kate: He mighta been. 7:11:36 PM Khiro: Codex: Synchronicity is a rare magic. Potent, but costly. 7:12:20 PM Kate: ... what's it cost? 7:19:08 PM Khiro: Codex: All magic is cast at the cost of one's spirit, one's life force. The more powerful the magic, the greater the cost. I was taught from a young age how to draw out my life force, to replenish it, so the costs I pay for magic won't kill me as long as I am patient and conservative. A warlock like Viskav or Fennick learn to use the life force of others. 7:19:39 PM Khiro: Codex: Fennick lightly spent the rest of his own life force to cast that curse on you. 7:20:07 PM Kate: ... still don't understand how come. Seems like he was tryin' to do good. 7:23:57 PM Khiro: Codex: Killing himself meant that Viskav couldn't use him to return. 7:25:14 PM Kate: Yeah, but he coulda just done that without any magic. 7:26:14 PM Khiro: Codex: If Viskav returns, chances are that even Fennick's soul isn't safe. I don't think he did it out of any concern for his fellow man, marshal. 7:27:59 PM Kate: ... well I'll just keep hopin' he meant to repent on his deathbed anyhow. Makes me feel better 'bout shootin' him. 7:28:23 PM Kate: Kate pours herself a cup of coffee in the ugliest, plainest cup she can find, and sits at the kitchen table like a servant. 7:37:15 PM Khiro: Codex at the same table. 7:38:05 PM Khiro: Codex: This is all a theory, of course. Synchronicity is a rare magic. 7:39:19 PM Kate: Don't doubt it. 7:40:57 PM Kate: Kate sighs. 7:43:46 PM Khiro: Codex: So what's this about an aerie? 7:44:19 PM Kate: One I shot was Skel. 7:44:32 PM Kate: One I was after, Winnow, went into the Aerie, which is 'pparently fulla monsters. 7:44:35 PM Kate: An' winged ones. 7:47:48 PM Khiro: Codex: Huh. 7:50:41 PM Kate: Got any idea what they'd be? 7:51:47 PM Khiro: Codex: I've never heard of any Aerie, honestly. 7:52:38 PM Kate: Kate nods. 7:52:51 PM Kate: Given any thought to how to break my curse? 7:54:54 PM Khiro: Codex: These curses tend to involve quests. I'm afraid it's never as simple as drinking a potion or the like. 7:55:47 PM Kate: What kinda quest would I do not to do the quest he wants me to do? 8:02:55 PM Khiro: Codex: I don't know. I've been doing some reading about similar curses and how they were combated. 8:03:35 PM Kate: ... anybody manage to live through 'em? 8:08:57 PM Khiro: Codex: Some. obviously, death is the easiest escape from most such curses. 8:09:55 PM Kate: That ain't helpful. 8:11:21 PM Khiro: Codex: It's the easiest escape. Not the best. 8:12:19 PM Kate: So what's the best? 8:17:50 PM Kate: Kate pours herself a second cup of coffee and brings the teapot over to refresh Codex's cup, too. 8:22:48 PM Khiro: Codex: Dispelling the curse, obviously. Such a quest is usually deeply symbolic, and has some relation to the curse in question. Mythopoeic magics are not my forte, I'm sorry, so it's slow going. 8:23:39 PM Kate: What's yer specialty? 8:24:52 PM Khiro: Codex: Divinations and transmutations. 8:26:27 PM Kate: Oh, huh. 8:26:52 PM Kate: ... well, reckon you know already, bein' a wizard an' all, but I'm half Fae. 8:27:20 PM Kate: There any magic useful for my work, maybe you could teach me? 8:28:08 PM Khiro: Codex: Hmm. Very possible, I coudl teach you some minor divinations that you might find useful in your investigations. Nothing too powerful or draining, of course. 8:29:21 PM Kate: Nothin' that'll turn me into an irresponsible arse, either. 8:42:04 PM Khiro: Codex: Hmm? 8:42:47 PM Kate: ... haven't had good experiences with magic-users. 8:44:23 PM Khiro: Codex: Well, you've dealt with warlocks, so far. Learning a spell or two won't make you a wizard. 8:44:48 PM Kate: Pa wasn't a warlock. 8:50:45 PM Khiro: Codex: Fae are... different. Magic is intrinsic to their beings. Working magic for them is like learning to whistle; something anyone can do once they learn how to move their mouth the right way. For comparison, a human learning magic is like a human teaching himself how to fly. 8:51:04 PM Kate: Oh. 8:51:15 PM Kate: So that's why there aren't a lot of you. 8:51:46 PM Khiro: Codex: Yes. 8:53:58 PM Kate: Well. What kinda things could I learn? 8:54:24 PM Khiro: Codex: More than the common man or woman, thanks to your origin. 8:55:18 PM Kate: Don't know 'bout that, I'm pretty common myself. 8:57:01 PM Khiro: Cdoex: I mean, being half-fae. 8:59:02 PM Kate: ... I know, I just don't like thinkin' I'm not an ordinary person. 9:00:17 PM Khiro: Codex: Well, if it helps, my sage advice is to remember that there are no ordinary people. 9:03:01 PM Kate: Not in Wilde, anyhow. 9:03:39 PM Khiro: Codex: Not anywhere. It is not a bad thing to be strange, marshal. 9:04:47 PM Kate: Y'can call me Kate. 9:04:54 PM Kate: Don't have good experiences with strange, is all. 9:08:41 PM Khiro: Codex: That can't be true. You just associate 'strange' with 'bad'. Strange is the man that kills other men with a specific knife because invisible gods tell him to, that's true, but strange is also the woman who reads Shakespeare to her child while it's still in the womb. 9:09:39 PM Kate: An' I bet my ma did do that. 9:10:09 PM Khiro: Codex: Bad things are strange, but not all strange things are bad. 9:11:53 PM Khiro: Codex: Strange can often work against the status quo, though. And you are a champion of the law, which is a champion itself of the status quo. 9:13:10 PM Kate: It ain't. 9:13:26 PM Kate: Status quo in Wilde was gangsters. It's only the law just now. 9:14:39 PM Khiro: Codex: And before the gangsters, was the law again. The status quo isn't a bad thing. It keeps people safe, allows change on our terms. 9:15:12 PM Kate: Just pointin' out it goes in cycles. 9:16:01 PM Khiro: Codex: And that cycle is part of the status quo. 9:16:24 PM Khiro: He shakes his head. "I'm sorry. You've indulged my weakness for speech long enough. What would you learn?" 9:16:42 PM Kate: Don't know what there is *to* learn. 9:21:49 PM Kate: Keep havin' to go up against warlocks, though, so anythin' defensive might be good. 9:22:41 PM | Edited 9:22:53 PM Khiro: Codex: We could start with something simple, to see how that takes. A charm to discern truth from falsehood. 9:23:05 PM Kate: No denyin' that'd be useful.